Eternity's Flame
by Lord Redmoon
Summary: Four month's ago an Eternal Flame was formed within one Bella swan, burning away the wool that covered her mortal eyes. Moving to Forks Bella learns there are more immortal races then she believed and being a member of an ancient and power race has many perks, like two destined lovers. Dragon!Bella, Bellice, Angella, Femslash, Multi, Threesome
1. Chapter 1: Born in Fire

Author's Note: Well here it is, my first story in the Twilight category. This story was started because of a beautiful piece titled Fire Light by Reapercb919, though sadly the story appears to be dead. Still after reading it I could not stop myself from writing my own piece and here it is. This is also a response to Whitetigerwolf's twilight threesome challenge. Here are the details.

 **THREESOME CHALLENGE**

 **I've read a few stories where Bella is in a three-way relationship with two guys (even a few where she's with three guys).** Well **I got to thinking about what if Bella was in a** three way **relationship with a guy and girl or two girls. I know there are a few smutty one-shots like that, but I was looking for an actual multi-chapter story, hence this challenge.**

 **Requirements:**

 **\- Must be either Bella/Girl/Guy or Bella/Girl/Girl**

 **\- Cannot be a one-shot under 20,000 words (I know there are some long one-shots out there)**

 **\- Cannot be an All-Human story**

 **Recomended:**

 **\- Bella/Sam/Emily**

 **\- Bella/Jasper/Alice**

 **\- Bella/Peter/Charlotte**

 **\- Bella/Leah/Angela**

 **\- WolfBella with imprinting**

 **\- Lemons**

 **\- Pregnancy (if involved with a wolf), though I'm not sure how it would work with the Bella/Girl/Girl, I'm sure somthing could be figured out.**

And here was my response

 **Accepted, and here are the details.**

 **Bella was human but four months before story starts was turned into a dragon, with a human form.**

 **Bella/Girl/Girl**

 **Bella/Angela/Alice**

 **Angela never becomes** vampire **, but still becomes immortal. just not super.**

 **a few, and hopefully tasteful lemons**

 **possibilities I am debating.**

 **Pregnancy(Angela) from Dragon Bella**

 **Some kind of shift in WHAT Alice is because of Bella (few ideas floating around**

Cover Art: a beautiful piece found here (www magic4walls com/wallpaper/art-eye-dragon-girl-book-candle-dream-eyes-tail-fantasy-22156 html) where there are spaces put a . and of course ignore the ()

Beta: tylerbamafan34

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, nor do I own a lot of the dragon ideas here.

 **Eternity's Flame**

 **Chapter 1: Born in Fire**

"So slow" I muttered as I looked outside the window doing my best to hide my irritation from the rest of the passengers aboard this slow piece of flying metal. Not that any of the other passengers thought it was slow, traveling by plane is by far the fastest way mortals have to travel.

I couldn't help but snort as I thought of the word mortal. Not even half a year ago I would have been counted among them, weak, short-lived and ignorant of the secrets hidden throughout the world.

My blissful existence had been irrevocably shattered four months ago, on the day when I was forced to make a choice. A choice to die, or to live. Like most mortal's the world over, I was terrified of dying. So my choice had been made without hesitation. Though looking back I did wonder if I had known, if I had been aware of what living meant, would I still have chosen it? Would I have chosen to become what I am now? To change so drastically that even my scatterbrained mother had started to notice some very odd changes in my personality. I huffed internally at the annoying thoughts and pushed them aside. It mattered not, the choice had been made and I was proud of what I am now, proud of my strength, my power, and beauty and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that if offered a chance to change what I was now, I would kill whoever offered it to me. As there could be no greater insult than to assume that I would ever wish to become a weak mortal again. My life had been saved, improved, but the wool that had covered my eyes and still covered the eyes of almost every mortal in the world had been torn from my eyes.

Or perhaps, it was burned away, rather than torn. Burned by the eternal flame that now burned within me, and was currently raging at the thought of being in the air without the feel of air beneath my wings, without the feel of crisp air in my lungs or the warmth of the sun on my scales, filling me with energy and life with it's heat. The microscopic scales which covered my human form, and merely grew to accommodate my other form started to shift colors. I could feel it just as I could feel my nails sharpening in anticipation for the change. Thankfully I was dressed in jeans and a hoodie, with my hood and Hair hiding my skin completely from anyone's view.

I sighed and closed my now ember orange eyes as I felt them start to slit vertically as my thoughts shifted towards my new more primal instincts and longings. They had been brown before my change but were now an almost glowing orange like embers in a fire. The stronger my emotions the brighter they got, and so long as I was perfectly calm they could almost pass as brown to mortal eyes.

I did not wish to be in this metal tube, I wanted to be in the sky on my own, ruler of my new domain, the highest predator in the food chain, a Queen. I wanted to restart my horde, I wanted to hunt, and to see the world as only the Queen of the sky could. But I had to be patient, had to pretend I was normal for now at least. Once I arrived in Forks and moved in with my father I could find time to create my new den. There were mountains to the north, within an easy flight for me where I could search for a natural cave, and failing that begin creating my own.

'My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I am a dragon. A member of the most powerful and most ancient race on earth and I am damn proud of it.' I thought to myself as I once more opened my eyes and looked out the window.

-{Bella: Forks Washington, Swan residence}-

 _I was burning and drowning at the same time. I couldn't breathe and the liquid around was much thicker than water and it felt as if it was boiling I lost the ability to scream hours ago as my lungs filled with whatever liquid I was in yet somehow I was still alive, then suddenly a new pain joined the frenzy around me, this one felt as if it was inside my skull and then images started to filled my mind, mixed with words. I saw humans turning into dragons, I saw and heard how to breathe fire, I listened to a powerful male voice as it explained how to hunt reinforced with images, I listened for what felt like years as he lectured on a dragon's anatomy, instincts, and history. As I was taught all there was to know about dragons and as the images started to fade I started to feel the heat in my body again, but this time it didn't cause pain. Rather it_ caused _great pleasure and I could feel my body changing, becoming larger before I let out a ground shaking roar and realized what I had become._

I groaned as I awoke and rolled over in bed my head throbbing as I did my best to recover from my dream, or memory rather.

My instincts and desires were still raging inside me since my father had checked up on me twice during the night making it impossible for me to slip away and have a flight, as well as search for a den at this rate it seemed like I would have to wait for the weekend to find time where he wouldn't notice my absence, unless of course, I wished to skip class but in such a small town it was highly likely my father would learn of such a thing.

Being such a young dragon my emotions were still all over the place and high school wasn't renowned for calm and kind atmospheres. I didn't wish to kill any students here, as that would cause some problems so I needed to be extra careful. I needed to remember to move my body if someone pushed me, needed to remember to watch my strength so as not to shatter bones or throw anyone through any walls and I needed to keep a tight control of my scales so that they stayed the color of my old skin. Not to mention I needed to keep my inner fire under control so as not to come off as being far too warm for a human.

Once I had enough control of myself I got out of bed and got ready for school.

Stepping out of my truck and into the pouring rain I pulled my hood up and scrunched my back like all the other students and made my way to the school offices, which were clearly marked with a large sign with white letters.

Once inside I reached up to my hood and flipped it back, freeing my hair and letting people see my face clearly. I heard a quiet gasp of surprise from the woman behind the counter when I shook out my brunette hair so that it fell in its natural curls over my shoulders. I kept it long enough that the ends were a few inches lower than the bottom of my shoulder blades.

When I open my ember eyes I could see the secretary staring at me in open awe and I resisted the urge to puff up my chest in pride at the clear sign of my beauty.

I walked up to the counter and had to cough slightly to break the woman out of her stupor.

"My name is Bella Swan, I'm a new student here and I came for my Schedule," I explain softly and the woman's eyes widened once more at the sound of my melodious voice. I had to hold in a smirk, no doubt this woman was wondering if she had just been dropped into a reality show or something, my beauty had been muted but present when I was mortal but was now impossible to stifle, nor would I ever want too. Gone were the days of baggy jeans and shirts that were meant to hide my figure. I didn't yet have the money to afford designer labels, but I had hunted long and hard for my new clothes.

Tight form fitting tees, skin tight jeans that hugged my every single curve perfectly, High heels to accentuate my legs and ass, were my new go to's for my daily outfits. And now that I was in colder weather, form fitting hoodies had been added. Add all that with a voice any singer would kill for and I seemed almost too perfect to be human, which in fact I was.

"Y-yes, of course. Just a moment." The woman stuttered clearly struggling to organize her thoughts as she shuffled through some papers on her desk looking for my schedule which I had already located off to her left. She didn't introduce herself, no doubt still too out of it to think of doing so. But her name tag told me what I needed to know.

"Ms. Cope, I believe it is there." I gesture at my schedule after a moment when it became clear she would take awhile to find it.

"Oh, yes thank you." She replied picking up my schedule and the paper which was paper clipped to it and handing it to me. Then with a soft 'oh', she picked up another paper, which turned out to be a map of the school.

"Here you go dear, Everything you need for the day. Please get each of your teachers to sign this and bring it back at the end of the day," she explained pointing to the small piece of paper at the top of my schedule.

I thanked her for her help and quickly left after that heading to my first class. I was going to be early but I didn't really mind that.

As I walked through the halls my hyper sensitive ears pick up on every single piece of conversation going on around me, and surprise surprise, almost every single one of them was about me.

"Holy Shit is that the new girl? She is even sexier than Rosalie!"

"Damn"

"That's the chief's daughter?"

"I thought she was from Arizona? why is her skin so pale?"

Were among some of the things I heard, as well as a few comments that made me want to rip some of the boy's dicks right off. But that would be a bad way to start my first day.

Somehow I made it to English without incident. After the teacher, Mr. Mason signed my slip I headed to the back of the room and slipped into an empty seat. There were only a few other kids in the classroom this early and after I sat down one of them, a black-haired boy with glasses with a slightly nerd like appearance walked up to me. Pulling a chair out in the row in front of me he sat down backward in it facing me with a bright smile on his face.

"You must be Isabella Swan." He said clearly trying to sound suave and only partially succeeding. Still, he was the first person to have the courage to speak to me so I made an effort to be kind.

"Yes, though I prefer Bella," I replied keeping a neutral smile on my face, no reason to encourage anything more than friendship. I knew how boys could turn the smallest things into a sign a girl wanted more.

"My name is Eric Yorkie, I help run the newspaper and you are hot news baby. Would you mind answering a few questions during lunch?" He asked and I paused for a moment, before I had been changed I would have stuttered and practically begged him not to write anything about me in the paper, now though I didn't mind the attention at all and it was that serious difference from my old self that caused my hesitant, still it only lasted a moment.

"I wouldn't mind at all Eric," I replied causing his grin to hit new heights. He filled the rest of the time before class started with light chatter, nothing that really meant anything to me, but I kept the neutral smile on my lips and keep the bare minimum amount of attention on his words.

I turned him down gently when he offered to show me to my next class which was government. In government another boy approached me, he was blond and well built for a mortal, his letterman's jacket telling me he was an athlete, a member of the football team and judging by his build he was probably the quarterback. He chatted about nothing of real importance and did his best to flirt with me, which I steadily ignored. To my joy ignoring it seemed to make him uncomfortable. At the end of class, I hurried out in an effort to avoid him following me.

The teacher in Trigonometry my third class of the day was the only one to try and get me to introduce myself to the class. But he worded it like an order and I wasn't one for being ordered around, I fixed him with a frosty glare and moved to sit down without saying a word. It was after the teacher recovered from my glare that the third person of the day started talking to me, Her name was Jessica and she was clearly a chatterbox and a gossip, both were things I disliked but I did my best to be polite.

After trigonometry was Spanish which passed in the same boring monetary as Trig. Jessica sat next to me and chattered the entire class away again, being called out by the teacher to stop talking several times but each time only seemed to silence her for a minute or two, five tops.

The cafeteria was bright, as one wall was clearly made of windows and the rain had cleared by the end of first hour. Most students had gathered at some picnic tables outside and that is where I headed after grabbing my food. Eric had found me just as I was leaving the line and I was now following him to his group of friends.

His friends included both Mike and Jessica I had met earlier, some girl named Lauren Mallory who was glaring jealously at me and a boy named Tyler Crowley. The last member of the group caused my heart to almost stop beating and for me to lose complete control of my scales for a brief moment. My scales reddened mimicking the look of a blush as my eyes took in the goddess before me. She had dark honey almost brown hair that had a golden glow to it in the sunlight. Chocolate eyes framed by elegant glasses stared back at me as my eyes roamed over her soft but almost elf-like face. She was short for her age, but not by a large margin. She had wide hips that gave her a nice hourglass figure even with her short height and judging by her body language, turning her head to the side and looking down when she realized I was looking at her, fidgeting hands which hid under the table and the way she seemed to be trying to make herself smaller, she was a very shy girl.

My entire world seemed to shift as I watched her. My instincts to horde, fly, and hunt quieted as another raged to the surface. She was MINE, I had to have her. The desire to just shift pick her up and fly away to hide her away where no one else could find her, like some dragons of old had done, was almost overwhelming to me.

A Desired, I had found a Desired. The images and words ingrained in my mind during my change didn't do the feeling justice. It had been explained to me that a Desired was a mate for me, a true love at first sight, some dragons went hundreds of years without meeting a desired, while others had multiple desired at once. I had at first been disgusted at the thought of having multiple lovers but after feeling what my Desired was making me feel I could understand how if another Desired were to appear in front of me there wouldn't be a way for me to choose between them. I wouldn't be able to leave one alone to pursue another.

I heard my lunch tray crack slightly in my hands. The sound was quiet too quiet for human ears to hear over the loud crowd of students outside but mine picked it up and I loosened my grip immediately as I tore my eyes away from the girl, Angela Webber I remembered. Eric had introduced her while I was in shock at her appearance.

As I took a deep breath to try and calm myself I nearly lost myself again as Angela's scent filled my lungs. The fresh smell of a forest after a rainstorm with the sweetness of honey assaulted me and those scents never smelt so good as when they were coming from her mixed in with a unique scent that I could only describe as Angela.

"So Bella, Everyone wants to know, why did you move to forks?" Eric started his questions the moment I sat down. And I shook my head slightly in an effort to clear it before looking up at him.

I plastered a fake smile on my face and started to gave my practiced story, it wasn't wrong per say but it was definitely lacking in details. As I formulated my answer Eric was opening up a notebook next to his lunch tray. I noticed everyone but Angela leaning in closer eagerly awaiting my reply.

"My mother remarried to a little league baseball player, and I knew she would like to be able to travel with him. I decided to move in with my father so that she would have her freedom and I could spend time with my dad who I didn't get to see very often." I replied before adding mentally. And my mother was starting to notice some strange things about me, I needed more room to fly and hunt, room phoenix just didn't have.

Eric took a moment to record my reply into his notebook. Before he asked his next question. It seemed that his first question was the only truly meaningful question he had to ask. Because it entered the realm of gossip after that. Did I leave a boyfriend behind in Phoenix, no. Have I ever dated before, no. At that question, I couldn't stop myself from glancing at Angela. She was watching me with a sympathetic look as if she knew how terribly annoying this line of questioning was. Was enjoying my time in Forks, yes. Then if he would have asked before I saw Angela it would have been a no.

I was glad when the bell ended lunch and I had a moment to approach Angela as the rest of our group hurried off. I mentally prayed to myself that our next classes were close to one another if not the same class. Angela stopped walking when she noticed me approaching her and I held in the smile at the pleasure I felt at such a simple action.

"Hello, Angela right? My next class is Biology II with Mr. Banner. You wouldn't happen to have your next class near there so you could show me the way, would you?" I asked with a bright confident smile taking the opportunity to study her face even more than I did before the wall the light played off her hair, shining slightly as it framed her face it was so beautiful.

"I actually have the same class, Bella." She replied with a shy smile and caring eyes that if at all possible made my heart beat even harder than it had been since I first laid eyes on her.

"Walk together then?" I asked brightly ecstatic to be sharing a class with her if I was lucky I would even be able to sit next to her.

Angela nodded shyly in response and we began our short journey together. As we left the cafeteria I took a deep breath to enjoy the scent of my Desired before I start asking my questions.

"Have you lived in forks all your life?" I asked as we began walking. I was dying to know everything about her, to understand every single facet of her mind, history, dreams just everything about her. I was also dying to touch her, in any way possible but I could tell I would need to move very slowly with her as if I was stocking a lonely doe in the forest. If I moved too quickly, to suddenly or came in from the wrong angle she could bolt and I would lose my chance forever and just the thought of that was a knife to my heart and the ghost of a wound I wasn't sure I would live through.

"Yes my father is the local Lutheran Pastor and his father was the same before him," Angela explain.

"Do you have a lot of family here then? If your family has been here for over two generations?" I asked as we entered building 2 which was where bio II was located.

"No just my immediate family. My mom and dad and my younger twin brothers. My grandparents passed away a few years ago." At the mention of her brothers love was clearly in her eyes and she paused for a moment before mentioning her grandparents a faded look of sorrow in her eyes that didn't last long. Clearly and old but healed wound there still my heart broke for her.

I didn't have time to reply besides a caring smile though as we had just entered our classroom. Angela excused herself to go sit at a table which already held a student and my heart clench momentarily and I felt a growl trying to make it's way up my throat as the boy next to her started talking to her animatedly the moment she sat down.

Turning away and doing my best to keep a smile in place instead of the scowl that wanted to show. I gave Mr. Banner my slip which he signed and handed me a textbook before directed me to an empty table in the back of the room.

"Your lab partner Edward Cullen is gone today, a camping trip with his family as they often do when the weather is good. I would complain about how many absences they have because of it, if not for the excellent grade each of the Cullen's keep." Mr. Banner explained before shooing me towards the back causing me to stiffen at the implied command. I did not respond well to commands of any kind anymore as Mr. Varner had already learned, my pride always raged at the thought that anyone would presume themselves worthy of ordering ME to do anything. Still, I bit my tongue and went to my seat all the while glaring at my designated seat as if intending it to combust without the aid of my breath.

Class passed slowly as it was a lecture day and I was anxious to talk more with Angela. So I ended up glaring at the clock for most of the hour though I paid enough attention to answer the three questions Mr. Banner shot my way when he noticed I didn't look like I was paying attention.

Finally, the bell rang and I got up quickly to move towards Angela only to be cut off by Mike who was wearing a dopey grin and leaned against a desk as he stood in front of me clearly trying to appear cool. Though my glare caused him to flinch, I didn't even bother trying to hide the glare he had just cut me off from spending time with Angela as she was just leaving the classroom.

"Whoa is something wrong new girl?" Mike asked after taking a moment to gather his courage and I let out a long sigh. It wasn't like Mike had done what he did on purpose, in fact, it was likely he didn't realize he had done anything at all to upset me. It would be unfair of me to bite his head off, figuratively or literally no matter how much both options were appealing to me at the moment.

"I'm fine Mike, just really tired of school already. I'm not in the best mood." I grumbled as I looked around him towards the door. Though it didn't seem like he got the hint to leave me alone as he quickly followed me and was soon alongside me.

"So where is your next class new girl?" I tried to hold in a growl as he used that stupid nickname again but my emotions were too high strung and I think he heard me because he raised his hands defensively.

"Alright, alright sorry. Where is your next class Bella?"

"Gym," I said before walking faster. Then as he opened his mouth but before he could speak. "And I don't need you to show me. I know the way." I said over my shoulder as I stalked off taking large hopefully calming breaths as I did. They seemed to work because by the time I got to the gym I was feeling a little more controlled.

Gym was a joke for me now. Gone was the clumsy girl who couldn't walk a straight line without falling. I was an apex predator now, Thee apex predator and I could run circles around any Olympic athlete so simple high school gym class was more an exercise in restraint than anything else. By the end of class I placed myself solidly in the middle of the pack in the minds of the students.

I hurried out to my gym to change as soon as we were dismissed in the hopes of catching Angela before she left but it seemed Angela wasn't sticking around I could already tell by her scent in the parking lot she had left only a minute or two before I got there.

With a deep sigh, I got into my truck using all of my willpower not to follow her scent home as I pulled out of the school parking lot and headed home.

-{Alice: Olympic Mountains, north of Forks Washington}-

Trees blurred past me as I raced through the forest doing the opposite of what I am used to. Instead of using my visions of the future to show me where to go, I was using them to show me where not to go. I needed to go to where I couldn't see me going if I was going to find the source of the anomaly I started noticing today. Blank spots in my vision things I couldn't see where I know I should. Like how there was a new girl starting school today yet I couldn't get a single vision of her. Or how I had planned to use my visions to see what we would miss in the classes we skipped today but couldn't see into Biology II. And now while out hunting I couldn't see myself taking a certain path through the forest and up the mountain. There was no Edward to see my plan and stop me from taking a risk now, it was just me out by myself hunting and there was no way I could resist finding out why my visions were being blocked.

As I came up the mountainside leaving the tree line I started to smell something that gave me pause. It smelled like a cinnamon candles with hints of pepper as well as a component that I couldn't place all mixed in with the smell of a predator. It seemed the scent was in direction of my blocked vision. Soon I could hear what almost sounded like metal scraping against stone and the ground was shaking slightly. I slowed my approach as I neared the sound only for it to stop suddenly and for a profound silence to follow, though I knew something large was up ahead, the scent was stronger and I could see some large footprints in the snow around a cave entrance.

I entered cautiously into the cave my eyes easily picking out the scratches from large claws on the stone floor even in this cave and in the middle of the night. At the sight, I started applying everything I knew about stealth and kept moving forward. I just had to know, now more than ever.

After rounding a few bends in the large cave and noticing a few places where large claws seemed to have widened the path as if to make room for something truly huge, a glow started to appear on the walls. Following the glow, I came upon a large cavern that held a glowing red stone in the center of it. On the opposite side of the stone lay the most terrifying and yet beautiful creature I had ever seen. Something straight out of myths and legends was before me and for a terrifying moment, I froze as I took it in.

A large black dragon lay on the floor I couldn't tell it's size from how it was positioned but I knew I could easily use its head as a bed from size alone, though I was rather small compared to others.

It was an elegant creature very lean and slender with tightly packed but large scales covering its whole body. On its head was a set of four horns two on each side and both arching delicately backward. Its wings were like the wings of a bat and placed above its forelegs, only scaled over the bone, along the spine starting from the back of the head and traveling all the way to the tip of the tail were curved spikes that if viewed from the sides almost looked like shark fins. Overall it was a beautiful and obviously deadly creature which was currently looking right at me with glowing orange eyes.

Eyes that were slitted like a cats, though as the eyes watched me they dilated becoming rounded as a look of only what I could describe as shock filled the creature's eyes, though how I know such a creature was feeling shocked at the sight of me was beyond me at the moment.

As I stood there momentarily stupefied by what I was seeing the creature started to move. I idly noticed the creature's tail seemed to almost change color as it slid close to the bright red rock in the middle of the room, but the rest of my focus was on the great beast before me which was slowly standing up while keeping its eyes locked with my own.

Author's Note: hey peeps I hoped you liked it. I have a poll going on my profile page at the moment which I need your help with. I can't decide how I want Alice to react in the next chapter and so made a poll to see what you guys think. please check it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here you go peeps. Chapter two. (and as for the poll it was 17 to 1 so yea Alice ended up staying in the cave.) I have decided to have a bit of fun and made it so Bella speaks as a dragon in Skyrim would when in dragon form. I did put a lot of work into studying the thuum (dragon language from Skyrim) all the words and sentences are to the best of my knowledge used and formed correctly, still I am a novice so if anyone knows a great deal about the language and notices a mistake feel free to point it out.

 **THREESOME CHALLENGE**

 **I've read a few stories where Bella is in a three-way relationship with two guys (even a few where she's with three guys). Well I got to thinking about what if Bella was in a three** way **relationship with a guy and girl or two girls. I know there are a few smutty one-shots like that, but I was looking for an actual multi-chapter story, hence this challenge.**

 **Requirements:**

 **\- Must be either Bella/Girl/Guy or Bella/Girl/Girl**

 **\- Cannot be a one-shot under 20,000 words (I know there are some long one-shots out there)**

 **\- Cannot be an All-Human story**

 **Recommended:**

 **\- Bella/Sam/Emily**

 **\- Bella/Jasper/Alice**

 **\- Bella/Peter/Charlotte**

 **\- Bella/Leah/Angela**

 **\- WolfBella with imprinting**

 **\- Lemons**

 **\- Pregnancy (if involved with a wolf), though I'm not sure how it would work with the Bella/Girl/Girl, I'm sure something could be figured out.**

And here was my response

 **Accepted, and here are the details.**

 **Bella was human but four months before story starts was turned into a dragon, with a human form.**

 **Bella/Girl/Girl**

 **Bella/Angela/Alice**

 **Angela never becomes vampire, but still becomes immortal. just not super.**

 **a few, and hopefully tasteful lemons**

 **possibilities I am debating.**

 **Pregnancy(Angela) from Dragon Bella**

 **Some kind of shift in WHAT Alice is because of Bella (few ideas floating around)**

Cover Art: a beautiful piece found here (www magic4walls com/wallpaper/art-eye-dragon-girl-book-candle-dream-eyes-tail-fantasy-22156 html) where there are spaces put a . and of course ignore the ()

Beta: tylerbamafan34

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, nor do I own a lot of the dragon ideas here.

Eternity's Flame

Chapter 2

-{Alice: Olympic Mountains}-

The moment the dragon before me took its first step I spun around and bolted, only to freeze just after making it back in the tunnel. The reason I froze was because the dragon spoke, it spoke! I have no idea what it had said meant but it was clearly a word, not a roar or growl or any other noise a beast would make. It then repeated itself and this time I noticed just how beautiful the creature's voice was, deep, feminine, and slightly melodious with just a touch of sultry implications in the tone of voice. I could sum up her, at least it sounded like a her, entire voice in one word, passionate.

" _Saraan"_

I stood there for several moments after that as my curiosity battled with my fear of the giant creature behind me. Glancing over my shoulder I saw it hadn't moved at all from when I last saw it. And it was staring at me with a look I recognize even on its face, it was a look pet owners the world over recognized when their pets wanted something from them. A mixture of expectation and longing. though I wouldn't dare say that out loud in case the Dragon understood English.

Still, that look was all it took and I cautiously walked back into the cover staying close to the exit but firmly inside. I stayed silent just staring at the dragon and it stared back. I broke the silence first.

"Can you understand me?" The dragon immediately replied and though I didn't understand the words the nod was clear. It understood me.

" _Geh, Zu'u Mindoraan hi."_

I would have squealed in surprise and wonder if not for the fact I was still scared, a level down from terrified but by no means was I relaxed.

"So you understand English but can you speak it?" I continued my question hoping for a positive.

" _Nid, ni med daar_." Again I didn't understand the words but the nod of the head was clear.

Taking a deep but unnecessary breath I decided to take another leap of faith and started to slowly walk deeper into the room but not coming anywhere close to the halfway point of the room or to the Dragon on the other side but it was a slight show of trust and it seemed to please the dragon as it almost seemed to purr as it shifted its weight slightly on its front legs.

"My name is Alice, Do you have a name?" I asked the dragon once I came to a stop. The dragon's chest seemed to rumble slightly before it spoke.

" _Brityolhahnu"_ I blinked in shock once then twice at the length of the name but smiled brightly up at Brityolhanu.

"Well, Brityolhahnu. It is nice to meet you." I replied wincing slightly as the dragon's name sounded nothing like it should coming from my mouth, though the dragon didn't seem to mind. In fact, it purred again after I finished speaking.

" _Nii los pruzah wah grind hi, Paari."_

"I will just assume you said it was nice to meet me too?" I half asked half stated with a smile, to which the dragon nodded.

"Would you mind it I called you Brit? Your name is very long and I don't think my throat is made to speak it correctly." I asked with a bright smile, hoping my question wouldn't offend the dragon.

The only response I got was a purr, which I took to mean it was ok.

"I know this is a stupid question, but are you really a dragon?" I asked, only to flinched as a weird chuffing noise was made by the dragon, which as it continued a little I took to mean it was laughing. Once Brit finished the dragon locked eyes with me once more and nodded before saying one word.

" _Dovah"_

"Dovah? Is that your word for dragon?" Another nod and I smiled by this point my fear had left me completely and I was in a state of wonder.

"Can you breathe fire? Or is that a myth?" I asked next and received another nodded.

"Show me." I practically demanded causing Brit to laugh again.

Still, it seemed the dragon would humor me as it turned it's head to look at the glowing rock in the middle of the room and spoke in its language once more. Only this time a burst of flames spewed forth from its mouth.

" _ **Yol**_ " The word was much deeper and seemed to shake me to my core as it was spoken, completely unlike anything the dragon had said before.

Once the flames finished the stone was glowing brightly once again and I knew without a doubt that a vampire such as myself would be nothing but ash from such an inferno.

Though I should be terrified at the display I couldn't hold back my giggles. I had met a dragon, a real dragon, it could understand me, was intelligent and could breathe fire. If it wasn't for the fact I knew it was impossible for a vampire I would think I was dreaming.

I was just about to start my next stream of questions when my cell phone went off signaling I was getting a phone call. I froze as soon as I heard it for a couple of reasons. One because I had honestly not expected it, which was a first for me. I was known for answering my phone before it even had a chance to ring.

Two because with the realization that I didn't see my phone ringing before it happened came another. I could see anything at all my mind was clear. Normally I had an almost dual existence part of me in the here and now and another constantly experiencing different futures. It was only when I had a strong nearly assured vision that I spaced out, my future self-taking up more of my brain power than my current one. But here, with Brit, I didn't have the constant flow of visions in the back of my mind. It was so relaxing without them.

And three because I was afraid the noise would startle the dragon, a startled dragon is not something I was looking forward to dealing with. It was because of all of this that my phone was on its sixth ring before I picked it up.

Edward's voice immediately sprang forth when I answered. "Alice are you ok? You never take that long to answer."

-{Bella: Olympic Mountains}-

"I'm fine Edward, I just found something amazing." My second Desired replied to the males worried question.

"What do you mean Alice, where are you? Are you ok?" the male, Edward according to Alice, asked still clearly worried and I had to fight down a growl.

As if Alice would ever not be safe in my presence. And his clear worry also raised my ire, just what relationship did this male think he had with my desired.

Once again the desire to shift back to human surfaced but I didn't want to scare her away by changing so suddenly. She had been so close to fleeing just a few minutes ago and my transformation is not a subtle one.

Every time I change forms either from a dragon to human or human to dragon it was loud, like the rushing wind of a hurricane without the wind itself, bright waves of light surrounded me, and I couldn't help but let out a scream turned roar or roar turned scream. When turning from human to dragon the scream turned roar is one of relief, as my human form was always under a great deal of pressure, a pressure my mind quickly filed away once I was in my human form so that it didn't bother me while I moved around. But the amount of mass my dragon form had to compress into my human form was never pleasant, so my change from a dragon to a human was always painful. Overall not a very subtle change by any definition.

"I am up in the mountains and I found what has been blocking my visions. I can't wait to introduce the family to her, she is amazing." At this Alice froze and glanced at me.

"You are a she, right? I only just now realized I have been assuming." Alice asked with a horrified look on her face that I found oddly amusing still I gave her a nod as Edward spoke up again.

"What do you mean you're not sure if she was a she!?" Edward's voice rose in volume at this and Alice took a moment to glare at her phone.

"I will explain when I get back alright. And then I can bring you all back to meet her." I let a low growl out at this and Alice just turned to me.

"Oh hush you, they're my family it will be fine." I kept my growl going a moment longer before letting it drop. I knew that if Alice returned with anyone. I would be hard pressed not to incinerate them. I am a dragon, this is my lair and no one was allowed inside it. At least that's what I thought until one of my Desired just wandered inside. Then I was forced to amend the thought to no one but my Desired were allowed inside it. Had anyone besides Alice or Angela wandered inside my lair I would have been on them in an instant and until I met this beautiful creature who clearly wasn't human I would say they would have had no chance to escape. But I had seen how fast Alice could move and whatever she was it was damn fast.

Of course, I had a guess to what she was. It wasn't too difficult no heartbeat, no body heat to speak of, my dragon eyes could see temperature better than any thermal radar mortals have if I wished it. A necessity really as Heat or sunlight is what kept me alive now, food was unnecessary for energy though it did taste good and provided minerals my body might need to heal or grow larger. Still, a dragon could survive indefinitely curled in a volcanic cave so long as it never needed to heal and had no desire to grow larger. My dragon form has grown almost two feet in the shoulders in the last four months because of how much food I ate to keep my cover at home and school.

I shook my head to clear it of my tangent thoughts -a curse of the dragons really, so easily distracted by what we find interesting.

Alice gave off no body heat to my vision, in fact, she was colder than the air in my cave, probably because she had been outside I suspect her body temperature would adjust to that of the air around her. She had no heartbeat and her breath smelled of animal blood, a few different ones. I could smell deer, bear, and elk on her breath. So my guess of her being a vampire seemed very plausible. But I would wait for confirmation from her.

And now it seemed I would need to find a new den tonight in order to avoid killing off her family, which would be a very bad first impression for one of my potential lovers.

"I'll be back shortly, have the whole family waiting for me." Alice replied to something I didn't hear lost in my thoughts as I had been once more.

"Wait here Brit, I can't wait to introduce you to my family," Alice said in a giddy voice practically bouncing and it broke my heart that I was going to have to disappoint her. But if I wanted to keep her family safe I needed to be long gone before they returned. Perhaps in a couple of decades, I would have the self-control needed not to attack anyone but my Desired who entered my den but I certainly didn't have it now after only four months with these new instincts.

Even though Alice said her goodbye it seemed she was hesitant to leave me, which warmed my entire body in a very pleasant way. Eventually, though she did leave backing out of my den without taking her eyes off of me until she was out of sight, then I heard her footsteps pick up to a great speed, much faster than I would have thought possible.

With a sigh I looked around my den, well what would have been my den before I made my own way out and took to the sky searching for a new cave, far away from there.

She had family here, and a home maybe they even went to school. I would see Alice again after all she had said her name was Alice Cullen, and there was an Edward Cullen who was suppose to sit next to me in biology. So I was confident I would meet her again and not as a dragon the next time. At least I hoped not, it would be nice to meet her with the ability to really converse.

-{Alice: Cullen Residence}-

I skipped in through the front door with a wide smile on my face to find my entire family sitting in the living room. Emmett and Rosalie were cuddled on one side of the couch with Edward and Jocelyn on the other. While Carlisle and Esme had claimed the only loveseat in the room. Jocelyn smiled brightly as I entered, no doubt feeling the joy I was feeling while Edward's eyes widened in shock as he just stared at me.

"Unbelievable." Edward mumbled and I glared at him giving him a mental warning to let me tell my story.

"Edward told us you have something to tell us all Alice?" Carlisle spoke up to interrupt my glare at Edward.

"I do! I met the most amazing creature I have ever seen Carlisle. She was amazing! And she completely blocks my visions. I couldn't see anything at all from them when I was near her, it was so nice." I gushed excitedly.

Carlisle laughed at my behavior but his eyes were a mixture of serious and curious. "And what exactly was she Alice?"

I hesitated for a moment before replying.

"She was a dragon. But they call themselves Dovah!" I quickly added into the total silence of the room.

"A.. Dragon?" Rosalie asked in disbelief. The rest of the family wearing similar expressions. Though Edward quickly came to my defense, having seen Brit in my thoughts.

"Yes, definitely a dragon," Edward told them as he tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Odd that she could understand what you were saying but wasn't able to respond in kind."

" Well if she is a dragon it's not surprising she can't speak," Jocelyn spoke up but both Edward and I shook our heads, though I was the one to explain.

"No she can speak, just not English. She talks in a language I have never heard before." Glancing at Edward I saw him shake his head to my unasked question about if he had heard of the language before.

"Oh and her name is Brityolhahnu." I told them doing my best to pronounce the name but still stumbling over it slightly. "Though she seemed ok with me calling her Brit."

"This is so cool!" Emmett spoke up. "Do you think she would wrestle me? It would be awesome to be able to say I wrestled with a dragon!" This earned him a smack to the gut from his wife Rosalie.

"I think I can say with certainty that she would win Emmett," Edward spoke up earning a glare from Emmett.

"Hey, you don't know that I am a vampire!"

"And her head is bigger then your entire body Emmett, I think she would win," I told him with a giggle which got him pouting.

"Still to think dragons truly exist. Of course, I knew vampires exist and so do werewolves. I had never even entertained the possibility that dragon existed. Though I should have there are more references to them in myths and legends all over the world then there is for vampires or werewolves." Carlisle mused out loud.

"Would you like to meet her? I told her to wait for me to come back with all of you so you could meet her. We really shouldn't keep her waiting forever."

"And you think that is safe Alice?" Rosalie demanded before anyone else could speak up. "She is a giant fire-breathing lizard, what is to stop her from attacking us?"

"She wouldn't do that!" I defended Brit hotly glaring at Rosalie.

"And how do you know that? Your visions don't work around her!" Rosalie yelled back standing up. Emmett's hand slipped into hers and Rosalie looked at him as they held a silent conversation for a moment before Rosalie sighed and ran from the room. Emmett stayed only long enough to give us an explanation.

"I'll talk to her. You know how much she worries about the safety of each of us."

There was a long moment of silence before Esme stood up and walked over to me and pulling me into a hug. "Well, I for one would love to meet your new friend Alice. Just lead the way." She declared and the other members of my family left in the room quickly added their agreements as well.

It took us only a few minutes to return to Brit's cave, only to find the cave completely empty.

Well not entirely empty, but Brit was no longer present. The large red hot stone that had lit the cave before was still glowing bright and there were claw marks all over the cave clearly showing a great beast had been present, but Brit was gone.

I could feel my heart starting to throb in pain as I stood still just looking around the cave a feeling of betrayal filling me until a slender pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders from behind.

"I am sure there is a good reason Alice," Jocelyn whispered into my hair as she hugged me from behind.

"I asked her to wait," I said softly my voice fading out before I could say more.

"And maybe she couldn't Alice, but she couldn't tell you that now could she?" Jocelyn argued gently and I took a deep and unnecessary breath before nodding slowly.

"Maybe." I half-heartedly agreed the ache in my chest still present.

-{Alice: Forks high school}-

Everyone was abuzz about this new girl that I couldn't seem to pin down. Yesterday when I looked for her I got nothing at all. But now I was getting fuzzy images like when you took a small thumbnail picture and blow it up to a portrait size. I couldn't see any details. Her scent was odd as well very very faint, almost nonexistent. Not old and faded but hard to detect what could be picked out was cinnamon. I had asked Edward what she looked like since he would be able to see the student's memories of her, he had described as a beautiful woman, with dark orange almost brown eyes and brunette hair. And he had confided in me out of Rosalie's hearing that he agreed with many of the boys who thought she was more beautiful then Rosalie. Still, I hadn't had a chance to see her yet and I was excited to meet another person who could hide from my visions. Though I doubted she would be as spectacular as the dragon I had met last night. Before we entered the cafeteria Jocelyn froze, her eyes going wide as a warm smile spread over her lips. Edward raised an eyebrow at her silently before nodding towards the rest of us.

"Someone is very in love in there. I don't mean infatuation or lust, I mean lay down your life for, their needs and wants before your own needs and wants kind of love. It is so powerful it almost feels physical for me." Jocelyn explained her smile still in place and all of our eyes widened in surprise. It was rare for a human to feel that kind of love seriously, and for a high schooler to feel it was even more of a surprise.

Jocelyn pointed the girl out right away when we entered, though subtly so that none of the mortals noticed.

What we saw shocked us all. The girl was clearly not human her skin was what appeared to be millions of tiny scales, much too small for a human to notice. But for a vampires eye, it was very clear. There wasn't the sound of a heartbeat coming from her either. She was talking to Angela but she paused for a moment after we entered. I could hear her sniff quietly, probably smelling the air before she turned a little too fast for a human to stare directly at me. I could hear Jocelyn gasp in front of me, before turning back to look at me over her shoulder.

"Alice! Do you know her?"

I shook my head in confusion at Jocelyn's demanding voice. I could see my reply confused her greatly thought because she glanced between myself and Bella a few times as if trying to figure something out. Finally she explained.

"She is the one who is feeling such powerful love, but it's confusing, it's directed at two people, not one. It is something I have never felt before. She loves Angela and she loves you just as much Alice, I mean truly love. Just from the strength of her feelings coming off of her right now, I can tell she would die to protect you and be glad about it." At this Rosalie behind me hissed slightly.

"How could she possibly love someone like that without ever meeting them," Rosalie asked anger mixed with protectiveness in her voice.

"The wolves have something like it, they call it imprinting, they see their imprint and nothing else in the world matters as much as their imprint. Their imprint's safety and happiness mean everything to them and all it takes is looking into their imprints eyes." Edward explained and as he did so Jocelyn's eyes flicked to Bella.

"And now she just felt surprised, I think she can hear us." At that, my eyes flashed up to meet her once more and she nodded slowly.

"Yeah, she can hear us." I giggled out still watching Bella, I was fascinated by this creature, and equal parts cautious and hopeful. I had been alone for over a century now, and if Bella wasn't a mortal and already had such feelings for me, perhaps she was to be my mate, maybe I wouldn't be alone much longer. At the same time, how would Angela work into it all? Could I let my mate love another along side me? Would that even be possible with my instincts? Not to mention how I felt about it, instincts aside. I had no idea what to think at the moment, but I was curious.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the loud and annoying voice of the biggest gossip in the school.

"Oh, I see you have noticed the Cullens," Jessica said to Bella as she leaned forward over the table as if it would help keep her abnormally loud conversation from being overheard. "The two boys are Edward and Emmett Cullen, the big one being Emmett, and standing next to them are Rosalie and Jocelyn Hale, Rosalie next to Emmett and Jocelyn next to Edward, then in between them is Alice Cullen. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife.

"They are all very beautiful," Bella replied while looking directly into my eyes and I could tell that even though she had grouped us all together she was talking to me specifically. If I could have blushed I know I would have.

Jessica giggled and nodded before replying. "Yes! Aren't they! They are all together though." For the brief moment before Jessica finished what she was saying. I witnessed something that broke my heart. Bella's eyes seemed to almost die, all emotion fled and it was as if for a moment I was looking into the eyes of a corpse, I heard Jocelyn hiss in pain and stumble. And out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Edward's arms wrap around her waist quickly to stop her from falling as she started to whimper. It took very strong emotions to affect Jocelyn beyond her just feeling your emotions, and I have never seen such a response in her ever before.

"Emmett and Rosalie, And Edward and Jocelyn, I mean. And they live together!" Jessica continued unaware of the pain her words had just caused several people, though as she finished her sentence I could see the life returning to Bella's eyes, slowly but steadily.

"So Alice is single then?" Bella asked in a demanding voice, though Jessica seemed oblivious to Bella's tone of voice or glare. I noticed Jocelyn seemed to be recovering as we all came to our normal lunch table.

"Well yeah, apparently no one here is good enough for her. Good I say. At least we don't have to worry about her poaching any boys we like." Jessica replied with a sniff before glancing over at Mike. A clear sign of who she had her sights on at least.

At this point, I noticed Bella seemed to tune her out and refocus on me.

"I can't read her at all Alice it's like her mind doesn't exist, I can't even sense it's presence let alone hear her thoughts," Edward explained and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. This creature was hidden from Edward's gift, and resistant to my gift. So very curious.

"What are you?" I asked her to quiet for the humans in the room to hear and she smirked at me.

"Finding out on your own is half the fun, Alice." She replied in a sub whisper with a wink. "I think I already figured out what you all are. Though I never knew creatures like you existed until I came here. Not entirely surprising as I was human up until four months ago." Before I could say any more the lunch bell rang and Bella stood and offered her hand to Angela which Angela accepted with a small smile. Bella helped Angela to her feet but seemed rather disappointed when Angela quickly took her hand back after she was on her feet.

"She had Biology with me next, I'll see if I can learn anything." Edward said quietly to us all as we all got up as well and joined the crowd of students heading to class.

 **Dragon Language translations:**

" _Saraan" - "Wait"_

" _Geh Zu'u Mindoraan hi."_ \- "Yes, I understand you"

" _Nid, ni med daar_." - "No, Not like this"

" _Brityolhahnu" - "Beautiful fire dream"_

" _Nii los pruzah wah grind hi, Paari." - "It is good to meet you, my desired"_

" _Dovah" - "Dragon"_

" _Yol" - "Fire"_

 ** _Dragon Details known so far:_**

 _Dragon's scales can change color both involuntary with emotions and by an effort of will, helping greatly with stealth._

 _Dragon's receive the energy to live from either heat (thermal energy) or direct sunlight, this energy is stored in their scales like batteries and feed to their bodies and muscles as needed. A dragon does not need food of any kind unless it is to repair physical damage, or they wish to grow in size._

In human form the scales that make up their "Skin" muffle any sound from within their body to the point that even a vampire cannot hear it. They scales also do an almost perfect job of holding onto her scent so that she leaves barely anything behind.

Dragon's have a much broader visual spectral then even Vampires and can see heat in an almost separate way from color, they don't need to shift their vision between heat and normal, but they have a sixth sense that works in conjunction with their eyes to give them both the complete visual spectrum as well as the thermal information of what they are looking at. it's hard to explain (cause well we don't have such a sense) but essentially when she is "seeing" heat it isn't changing the colors she is seeing in any way.

Dragon's do not lie, and their pride makes it hard to ask for anything.

A Dragon's den is extremely private and they guard it with a single-minded ferocity from those they do not allow inside.


End file.
